Your Left Hand
by Raspberry Verjuice
Summary: Hermione just wants to study for her Potions exam, but Katie can't seem to leave her alone. Dialogue-only fic, femmeslash. You've been warned.


"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"I mean, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading."

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"What? Katie, just look at the cover."

"I can't see it."

"Yes, you can. It's right here."

"Your hand is covering the title."

"No it isn't. I'm holding the book with my right hand, the cover is out in the open."

"What is your left hand doing?"

"What sort of question is that? You can see my left hand just fine."

"No, I can't."

"What's wrong with you tonight? I'm trying to study, I don't have time for these-"

"You aren't answering my question."

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"For what?"

"Your Herbology exam tomorrow. Remember? I thought that's why you were here."

"Oh, right, yes. Answer my question first."

"What question?"

"What is your left hand doing?"

"It isn't doing anything! Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"Annoying me."

"Am I annoying you?"

"That should be bloody obvious! I'm trying to study, and you keep asking me all of these ridiculous asinine questions."

"I didn't think they were asinine."

"They're asinine."

"I was just curious. Jesus. If you want me to go then I'll go."

"That's not what I said."

"You said I was annoying you."

"You are annoying me. That doesn't…"

"Doesn't what?"

"...that doesn't mean I want you to go."

"So you want me to stay?"

"You are doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"Annoying me!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are! You're smirking, I can see it. You're trying to cover it up by pretending to scratch your mouth."

"I'm happy you pay attention to the little things."

"Good. I'm happy you're happy. Now, please, I have a Potions exam in two weeks and I have to study."

"Two weeks? Why are you-"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry Madam Pince."

"Katie, if you get us kicked out of the library again I'll-"

"It wasn't my fault last time."

"It most certainly was!"

"It was not. You're the one who doesn't know how to keep quiet when a girl's hand is down your knickers."

"Shut up."

"Are you blushing?"

"No. I'm...I'm just warm. It's very warm in here."

"No it isn't. It's a bit chilly actually, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you. Can I please study now?"

"You, of all people, don't need permission to study."

"Fine."

"...Hermione?"

"What?"

"Is your left hand still not doing anything?"

"No, it's not doing anything! What would it be doing?"

"I don't know. Would you like me to give it something to do?"

"...excuse me?"

"You're blushing again."

"I am not!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry Madam Pince."

"Hermione, you don't have to get all flustered. I was only offering."

"Offering what? Honestly, if you aren't going to sit quietly than maybe you should-oh."

"That's all I wanted. Of course, I mean, if you want me to let go, I can-"

"No, no. It's fine."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We're holding hands."

"Yes."

"We've never held hands before."

"No, I don't suppose we ever have."

"D'you think that's strange? We've shagged a few times, but we've never held hands."

"Well...I didn't think you ever really wanted to."

"Hold hands? Why would I want to shag you but not want to hold your hand?"

"I don't know. I thought we were...I don't know."

"Thought we were what?"

"Just...carrying on, I suppose."

"Is that what you thought?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No...I mean, yes, that's what you just said, but, I mean, is that what you want?"

"Is what what I want?"

"To...I don't know."

"...to just...carry on?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Why would I want that?"

"Jesus Katie, I don't know. Because every girl wants you? I was...well, that is to say, I thought...I don't know, I thought you did this sort of thing with lots of people."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, if I were you, with all those girls falling all over themselves to get to me…"

"That's what you would do? Shag all of them?"

"...no. I don't think that's what I would do."

"So why do you think that's what I would do?"

"I don't know."

"I will not repeat myself! This is the last time!"

"Sorry Madam Pince."

"Did you really think I was shagging other people?"

"Well...logically I assumed...but I didn't actually think you were...I didn't want to think you were, anyway. I didn't want you to."

"You didn't want me to? Is that a roundabout way of asking me to shag you, exclusively?"

"No. Not if...that isn't what you want."

"You're right. That isn't what I want. I only shag you for the fun of it. It has nothing to do with the fact that I love the way you taste, and I love how you fit in my arms and I love the way you smell. It has nothing to do with the fact that I was afraid that was...never mind."

"That was what?"

"That was the only way I could be close to you."

"Oh."

"I lied to you."

"You what?"

"I lied to you. I don't have an Herbology exam tomorrow. I just wanted an excuse to sit with you in the library."

"...oh."

"One last thing? And then I promise I'll let you study."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my…"

"Your what?"

"What?"

"I couldn't hear what you just said. It sounded like 'will you be my...something-or-other.'"

"What did it sound like?"

"Will you be my something-or-other?"

"Oh Hermione, I thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll be your something-or-other."

"What? That's not-"

"D'you not want to?"

"...no. No, I want to."

"Good. Can you kiss me now?"

"That's it! Out! Out!"

"Just leaving, ma'am!"


End file.
